Ledgends of the Legends
by Cyberkidx
Summary: As the original Megaman Trigger tries to adjust to his new form as Data, he must also guard his old body from danger and continue planning to destroy the Mother System as the Master requested.


_**Warning! Aberrant Unit Detected! Warning! Aberrant Unit Detected**_!

The alarm systems of the space station Elysium, were blaring on red alert. Security Reaverbots and Purifier Units tore through the hallways, searching for their target. The small robot monkey known as Data scampered through the hallways unnoticed. The chimp silently cursed the Ancients for allowing their creations to go this far. The Master had given him, Megaman Trigger, his final task, and he had failed. Even worse, the units that he had once fought side by side with were hell-bent on terminating his program. If they realized that his mind was now inhabiting his pet monkey's body, he would be destroyed on sight. A small whimper called his attention to the relatively large bundle in his arms. The infant carbon he was carrying had awakened and was beginning to cry. Slipping into an air vent to avoid detection, the he gently placed his hand over the child's mouth to silence him.

"Please be quiet," he whispered. "If we're found, we'll never be able to fulfill the Master's last request." He shuddered as he remembered the cataclysmic outcome of his first attempt to disable the Mother System. The massive battle he'd had with Sera, the Mother Unit of Elysium, had damaged him severely, and he had failed to even disable a part of the Mother System. The humiliation of his failure was made worse by the fact that the damage he'd taken had forced him to upload his mind into the body of Data, and had reverted his old body into a literal infant due to the combination of the memory removal and damage sustained. As the child in his arms slowly drifted back to sleep, he reassured himself that if they could reach Terra and recuperate, then he could return anew with his re-grown body and the weapons that he would develop in the meantime. He slumped against the side of the vent and sighed as he realized how improbable his plan was. The Purifier Units would never stop hunting him so long as he wasn't confirmed terminated. They would pursue him to Terra and destroy him there if necessary. He needed some way to ensure that the Purifiers would be thrown off his trail.

Suddenly, it dawned on him! Yuna, the Mother Unit of Terra, was a sympathizer with the Master, and could probably adjust the records to repair his damaged reputation as an Aberrant Unit and could get him safely down to Terra. Bouncing back to an upright stance, he scampered through the vent, and made his way through the twisting maze that made up the ventilation system. He had memorized every nook and cranny of the station and could find his way to the communication chamber simply enough. Once he had reached the proper turn, he hopped out into the, thankfully vacant, room. Gently putting down his old body, he flipped on the communication console and adjusted the channel until Yuna's welcome face appeared on the screen. Immediately, her face contorted into a quizzical frown.

"Data? How did you manage to call me little fellow?" She inquired in puzzlement.

"Yuna! It's me, Megaman Trigger!" Data exclaimed in panic. "Sera disabled my old body in a battle when I tried to fulfill the Master's last wish!"

"What? Why would she interfere with the Master's plans?" Yuna said in disbelief.

"She refuses to believe that the Mother System needs to be deactivated." Data explained "She thinks that I've gone aberrant!" Yuna attempted to comment, but Data continued, "I need you to repair my record and to help me get to Terra."

"I'm sorry, Trigger, but I can't control the records of Elysium, only Terra." Yuna sadly pointed out.

"Well, if I can get down there, could you repair my record?"

"Hmm…" Yuna mused. "It would be a little roundabout, but it should be possible."

"Great! I'll get to the escape pods immediately." Data called as he cut the communication, picked up the baby and scampered out into the hall. He hoped that he would be able to get down to Terra quickly and safely. Unfortunately, his conversation had not gone unnoticed by Sera, and she informed all the Purifier Units of Megaman Trigger's new body, and of his anticipated destination.

**Okay, that's the start of Data's adventure. Please R&R so I can know what to do better.**


End file.
